Change
by EmoBunny13
Summary: James goes to a new school which his mom enrolled him into after going to school in different cities he tells himself not to get too attached but he starts making friends which he tells his secret to
1. Chapter 1

This story was originally epicrusher's13 story but she let me continue it and thank you for letting me

Ch.1

I've always hated moving. Everytime is worse than the last. I would always make friends or get close to someone, just to end up moving again. I never tell anyone the reason for me moving. Usually I don't even get a chance to say goodbye. With that being said, I knew that this year would be no different. I was currently unpacking my things. Well, some of them. I knew that we would probably only be here for a month or two so there was no use in getting comfortable. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to find my mother at the door.

"Honey, I've already enrolled you at school and everything. You start tomorrow!" She said excitedly before leaving to go back to doing whatever it was she does at this time.

I wasn't really looking forward to school. There really wasn't a point if I'm just going to move again. After I finished unpacking what I needed, I decided that it would be best if I go on and get some rest.

I knew I was going to need it if I was going to make it through this.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

James P.O.V.

As soon as I stepped foot on the school campus, I knew that this was going to be just like all of my other schools. I could see all of the popular kids hanging out in the courtyard while all of the other groups just stayed in the background. I've always hated it when people were looked down upon just because they weren't popular or they didn't look a certain way. I guess the reason is because I used to be that person. I used to be one of the popular kids, making fun of anyone else that wasn't part of the 'in-crowd'. And by 'used to be' I mean about a month or two ago. Eventually, I got tired of it.

Needless to say, since I stood up to the populars at my old school, they did all they can to knock me right to the bottom of the food chain. While standing up to them did get me a little bit of credibility, it wasn't enough.

In a way, I guess it was good that I moved here to Minnesota. It was a chance for a fresh start. Even if it would be short lived. I guess for now, I'd just have to blend in and try not to get too attached to anybody. As I made my way to the main office I noticed a blonde haired guy staring at me. I'm guessing he was one of the popular kids since he was hanging out with jock looking guys and cheerleaders. I decided to just brush him off and stick to heading to the office.

Kendall P.O.V.

I wasn't really sure what anyone was saying anymore because I wasn't paying attention. I was tired of having to listen to their mindless banter everyday. I wasn't really sure why I still hung out with them. Well actually I did…

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw an unfamiliar tall brunette walk by. We made eye contact and I noticed his hazel eyes that seemed to dig into emerald ones. It only took about a second before he broke the contact and headed to wherever he was going. I decided to go and introduce myself. Who knows, maybe he could be a potential friend. As I stepped into the hallway that he had walked through, I noticed him talking to someone. More specifically… Jett.

James P.O.V.

"So what do you think of the school so far?" The boy whose name was Jett asked with a stupid grin on his face.

"Well I haven't even been here ten minutes and this idiot is talking to me right now so I would have to say I hate it so far." I said, smirking at the look on his face.

"Look, I'm just trying to help. Stick with me and you'll be popular in no time." He said, that stupid grin returning.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested." I said, before brushing past him.

I wasn't really expecting him to grab my wrist though.

"Come on. Are you seriously saying that you don't want to be popular?" He asked, sounding shocked.

I didn't answer, I just settled for punching him in the face. I knew that I had taken him by surprise by the shocked look on his face.

"This isn't over." That's all he said before leaving.

I was getting ready to go on and head to the office when I suddenly heard someone clapping. I turned around to see the blonde from just minutes ago.

"Nice. That took guts kid." I pushed down the urge to make a witty retort seeing as how he called me a kid when we were both around the same age. "Um, thanks?" It came out more as a question, but the message was still there.

"I'm sure you know by now that was Jett." I nodded my head, not really interested in hearing about him.

"He's kind of the king of the campus. And the captain of the other hockey team." Now that grabbed my interest.

"What do you mean 'the other hockey team'?" I asked.

"The principal thought that it would be a great idea to make two hockey teams. We had just gotten a hockey program a couple years ago, and when we got it, tons of people wanted to join the team. So as a solution, he made two hockey teams to allow more people to get a chance to play." I had to admit that while it was a great idea, there had to have been some complications.

"So… how do you guys decide who goes against the other schools?" I asked, knowing that they couldn't really send two teams from one school to play.

"We have a game against the other team. Whoever wins gets to go up against other schools. The team that loses… well they're just out of luck."

"Wow… that's kinda harsh. But I guess it's understandable." I said, to which the blonde nodded in agreement. I looked down at my watch and noticed that it was almost time for classes to start.

"Look, I've gotta get going so I can get my schedule and everything.

" I said, not wanting to be late on my first day.

"I can go with you. I mean, if you want." He offered.

I had to admit that he seemed like a great person and potential friend. But I couldn't get attached. I had to keep reminding myself that I wouldn't be here for long.

"Thanks, but I think I can handle it.

" I said, feeling bad when his smile faltered. "Alright. I guess I'll see you around?" He asked, sounding hopeful. I couldn't bring myself to hurt him.

"Maybe." I said, forcing a smile on my face. I turned to leave but his voice stopped me.

"My name's Kendall by the way." He said, holding his hand out for me to shake.

"My names' James." I said while shaking his hand. "It was nice meeting you Kendall." I said before heading to the office to pick up my schedule. The whole walk to the office I had to keep telling myself the same thing over and over again…

Don't get attached.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Change"**

Ch.1

I've always hated moving. Everytime is worse than the last. I would always make friends or get close to someone, just to end up moving again. I never tell anyone the reason for me moving. Usually I don't even get a chance to say goodbye. With that being said, I knew that this year would be no different. I was currently unpacking my things. Well, some of them. I knew that we would probably only be here for a month or two so there was no use in getting comfortable. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to find my mother at the door.

"Honey, I've already enrolled you at school and everything. You start tomorrow!" She said excitedly before leaving to go back to doing whatever it was she does at this time.

I wasn't really looking forward to school. There really wasn't a point if I'm just going to move again. After I finished unpacking what I needed, I decided that it would be best if I go on and get some rest.

I knew I was going to need it if I was going to make it through this.

Ch.2

James P.O.V.

As soon as I stepped foot on the school campus, I knew that this was going to be just like all of my other schools. I could see all of the popular kids hanging out in the courtyard while all of the other groups just stayed in the background. I've always hated it when people were looked down upon just because they weren't popular or they didn't look a certain way. I guess the reason is because I used to be that person. I used to be one of the popular kids, making fun of anyone else that wasn't part of the 'in-crowd'. And by 'used to be' I mean about a month or two ago. Eventually, I got tired of it.

Needless to say, since I stood up to the populars at my old school, they did all they can to knock me right to the bottom of the food chain. While standing up to them did get me a little bit of credibility, it wasn't enough.

In a way, I guess it was good that I moved here to Minnesota. It was a chance for a fresh start. Even if it would be short lived. I guess for now, I'd just have to blend in and try not to get too attached to anybody. As I made my way to the main office I noticed a blonde haired guy staring at me. I'm guessing he was one of the popular kids since he was hanging out with jock looking guys and cheerleaders. I decided to just brush him off and stick to heading to the office.

Kendall P.O.V.

I wasn't really sure what anyone was saying anymore because I wasn't paying attention. I was tired of having to listen to their mindless banter everyday. I wasn't really sure why I still hung out with them. Well actually I did…

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw an unfamiliar tall brunette walk by. We made eye contact and I noticed his hazel eyes that seemed to dig into emerald ones. It only took about a second before he broke the contact and headed to wherever he was going. I decided to go and introduce myself. Who knows, maybe he could be a potential friend. As I stepped into the hallway that he had walked through, I noticed him talking to someone. More specifically… Jett.

James P.O.V.

"So what do you think of the school so far?" The boy whose name was Jett asked with a stupid grin on his face.

"Well I haven't even been here ten minutes and this idiot is talking to me right now so I would have to say I hate it so far." I said, smirking at the look on his face.

"Look, I'm just trying to help. Stick with me and you'll be popular in no time." He said, that stupid grin returning.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested." I said, before brushing past him.

I wasn't really expecting him to grab my wrist though.

"Come on. Are you seriously saying that you don't want to be popular?" He asked, sounding shocked.

I didn't answer, I just settled for punching him in the face. I knew that I had taken him by surprise by the shocked look on his face.

"This isn't over." That's all he said before leaving.

I was getting ready to go on and head to the office when I suddenly heard someone clapping. I turned around to see the blonde from just minutes ago.

"Nice. That took guts kid." I pushed down the urge to make a witty retort seeing as how he called me a kid when we were both around the same age. "Um, thanks?" It came out more as a question, but the message was still there.

"I'm sure you know by now that was Jett." I nodded my head, not really interested in hearing about him.

"He's kind of the king of the campus. And the captain of the other hockey team." Now that grabbed my interest.

"What do you mean 'the other hockey team'?" I asked.

"The principal thought that it would be a great idea to make two hockey teams. We had just gotten a hockey program a couple years ago, and when we got it, tons of people wanted to join the team. So as a solution, he made two hockey teams to allow more people to get a chance to play." I had to admit that while it was a great idea, there had to have been some complications.

"So… how do you guys decide who goes against the other schools?" I asked, knowing that they couldn't really send two teams from one school to play.

"We have a game against the other team. Whoever wins gets to go up against other schools. The team that loses… well they're just out of luck."

"Wow… that's kinda harsh. But I guess it's understandable." I said, to which the blonde nodded in agreement. I looked down at my watch and noticed that it was almost time for classes to start.

"Look, I've gotta get going so I can get my schedule and everything.

" I said, not wanting to be late on my first day.

"I can go with you. I mean, if you want." He offered.

I had to admit that he seemed like a great person and potential friend. But I couldn't get attached. I had to keep reminding myself that I wouldn't be here for long.

"Thanks, but I think I can handle it.

" I said, feeling bad when his smile faltered. "Alright. I guess I'll see you around?" He asked, sounding hopeful. I couldn't bring myself to hurt him.

"Maybe." I said, forcing a smile on my face. I turned to leave but his voice stopped me.

"My name's Kendall by the way." He said, holding his hand out for me to shake.

"My names' James." I said while shaking his hand. "It was nice meeting you Kendall." I said before heading to the office to pick up my schedule. The whole walk to the office I had to keep telling myself the same thing over and over again…

Don't get attached.

Ch.3

James P.O.V.

After getting my schedule from the office, I found it relatively easy to find my first class. As soon as I walked into the class, I noticed Kendall sitting and talking to some of his friends.

"Ah, you must be James!" I looked over to see Ms. Wainwright coming over to me.

"That's me." I said, forcing a smile on my face.

"All right class, we have a new student joining us today." At the sound of her voice the class turned and all eyes were on me. I had to admit that having everybody staring at me kinda creeped me out.

My eyes locked with Kendall's once again, and I didn't miss the stupid grin that was now plastered on his face. "This is James Diamond and he will be joining us for the rest of the year so I want you all to make him feel welcome!" She said excitedly. "There's not alot of available seats but you can take a seat next Mr. Knight." She said while pointing in Kendall's direction.

I thanked her before heading to my seat.

To my surprise, I was actually welcomed by a few students on the way to my seat. As soon as I took a seat I heard Kendall talking to me, to which I ignored. Throughout the whole class, Kendall tried talking to me. And the more he talked to me, the harder it became for me to ignore him.

Thankfully the bell rang, and as soon as it did I was up and out of the class. I was caught off guard when I felt someone grab my wrist. I had a feeling that it was Kendall and my suspicions were proven correct when I turned around just to come face to face with him.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, confusion etched onto his face.

And now I felt bad for ignoring him. I didn't mean to upset him but… I knew that if I got close to him it would just end in one or probably both of us getting hurt.

"No, you didn't. It's me. It's… complicated." I said, not wanting to go into detail about it.

"Complicated? Look, I don't know what's going on, but you shouldn't bottle things up. If it's serious, you should talk to someone about it." He said, worry in his voice.

"Talk to someone like who?" I retorted, starting to get fed up with the blonde.

"Someone like me." He murmured. I had to admit I wasn't really expecting that answer.

But it only took a second for me to make up my mind on what action to take.

"Kendall, you seem like a great person, but I don't even know you. We literally just met about an hour ago." I said, just realizing that I honestly don't know the blonde. "You're right. I'm sorry if I came off kind of…"

"Creepy? Stalkerish?" I meant it as a joke but seeing the hurt expression on his face told me that he didn't find it funny.

"I'm sorry. I was just joking." I quickly reassured him while mentally kicking myself for both hurting the blonde and letting him affect me so much.

"Can you just sit with us at lunch? You seem like a cool person and I really want to get to know you.

" I really didn't want to go through with this, but hearing the hope in his voice kinda shattered my resolve. That's when I realized something…

"Who's 'us'?" I asked, remembering that he implied that there would more people.

"My other two friends, Carlos and Logan. They're really the only real friends I have here." He admitted. "Didn't seem like it this morning." I said, referring to when I first saw him this morning.

By the look on his face I could tell that I had said the wrong thing… again.

"It's a long story." He said, to which I nodded in understanding and left it at that.

"So I'll see you at lunch? If I don't have anymore classes with you that is." He said.

"Sure." I replied, knowing that I would probably regret this.

*Line Break*

I was now heading to lunch. Surprisingly, I had second and third period with Kendall . We talked a little bit but since class was going on we didn't really learn too much about each other. I had also met Carlos and Logan who I had fourth period with. They had told me that Kendall had texted them, telling them to keep an eye out for me. Like Kendall, we only got a chance to talk for a few minutes so I didn't learn too much about them. When I got my food, I looked around for the guys and found them all sitting together at one of the smaller tables.

"Hey guys." I said as I took a seat. "Hey James!" Carlos exclaimed, to which I couldn't help but chuckle.

"So James, how are you liking it here so far.

" Logan asked with a curious look on his face. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be.

" I admitted, to which Logan nodded in understanding.

"I have a question. Why did you move out here to Minnesota? I mean, out of all the other cities and states out there, why Minnesota?" Kendall asked, curiosity etched into his voice.

There it was. One of questions I hated the most. I never really told anyone the real reason why we moved, I would always say the same thing.

"My mom got a job offer that she just couldn't pass up. It offers practically double her old pay and we were looking for a change anyway so we thought it would be a good idea." I told them, to which they all accepted and nodded in understanding. It slightly scared to well I had become at lying over the years. The rest of the day went smoothly after that. We didn't really talk much since I didn't have fifth or sixth period with any of them. I did have seventh with all three of them though. All in all, I guess I could say it was a pretty good day. Except for one thing, Jett. I had fifth period with him and the through the whole class he just kept sending me a death glare. I couldn't help but smirk at the dark purple-ish bruise that now formed right under his eye. I knew that he was probably planning some kind of revenge scheme but I wasn't worried about him. I had a feeling I was going to like it here.

Jett P.O.V.

Who did that new guy think he is? He bruised my face! I can't just let him get away with that! Even though I knew that he would fit in well with my group. Now that I think about it… maybe it would just be better to get him to join us. I would have to be careful and sneaky if I was going to do this. I turned the corner and saw Lucy getting ready to leave the school. I knew that she would be able to get me what I needed.

"Hey Lucy!" I yelled as I tried to catch her before she left.

"What do you want Jett?" She asked sounding very irritated.

"Look I know we've had our differences but I really need your help." I said, putting my acting skills to the test.

She let out a groan before replying. "What do you need now?"

"I need you to get me all the information you can on the new kid."


	4. Chapter 4

After Lucy gave me the information on James now I'm going to see why the freak he didn't want to join the popular crowd.

James P.O.V

Well I kind of felt bad for lying to Kendall and his friends but I think it's better not to tell them the truth. When school was over I was heading to my house until I saw Jett. All I knew that he pushed me against the wall and started kicking me

"Are you going to tell me why you didn't want to join the popular crowd?"he asked

"No"I said trying to get up

But he kicked me once more after that everything went black

Kendall P.O.V

"Geez why would you hurt the new kid it's not like he did anything to you"I spat at Jett who was now on the ground

After wasting my time with Jett I picked up James off the ground and brought him back to my house by the way he is really beautiful. Once I got home I took him to my room and was taking care of him until he woke up

"Where am I?"he asked

"You're at my house and Jett won't be picking on you anymore"I replied

"You didn't have to do that or beat him up for me I guess"he said with eyes all shiny

"Well I didn't want you to get hurt"I said finding myself leaning towards him. The kiss felt amazing like fireworks going off

"I'm sorry I didn't-"I said cutting him off with another kiss

"It's ok besides you're an amazing kisser"he replied with a smile


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Lucy P.O.V

When I was done playing with my guitar I heard my doorbell ring. As I opened it Jett had a black eye and a few bruises

"What you do trip?"I asked

"No, Kendall punched me and saved that loser's life"he snapped

"And?"I said impatiently

"That's it"he snarled

I rolled my eyes the reason why I broke up with him because he was so dramatic but I seriously was glad that Kendall did something to him.

"Are you going to leave?"I snapped back

As I said that he just stormed off wow so immature.

Jett P.O.V

I wanted to punch Lucy so hard in the face but I know it's not very manly to do it. Kendall is going to pay for what he did to me. I'll just forget about him right now because I just want to go home to go to sleep.

James P.O.V

Kendall is the best at taking care of me but today I'm going back home which was 2 blocks away from my house.

"Kenny can you walk me home please?" I asked

"Yes" he replied

I was so happy that my mom would meet Kendall. When I got inside my mom came running up and gave me a hug

"Where were you?"she asked

"I fell and hit my head so Kendall came and helped take care of me"I said with lying through my teeth

"Who's Kendall?"my mom asked

"I'm Kendall ma'am"he said sticking his hand out

"Nice to meet you to"she said as she shook his hand

As we went into my room Kendall started talking

"You're mom is so nice"he said

"Only when she wants to be and you can never say no to her"I explained

"Oh"Kendall replied

Kendall P.O.V

James' mom seems a little bit scary I don't tell him because I'm keeping that comment to myself. I've never had answer to why I joined the popular crowd in 7th grade. When I see Jett I'm going to kick his ass because he hurt my poor Jamie

"Jamie is it ok if I stay here for the night?"I asked

"Yeah because my mom doesn't care"he replied

We had nothing to do so we just watched BatMan until we fell asleep

Normal P.O.V

As James woke up the next morning to make breakfast before school started. Kendall woke up to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon

"*sniffs*smells good"Kendall said with a smile on his face

"Here try it"James said

Kendall loved James' cooking and didn't want anyone else to cook anything unless it was James that did it. After they ate their breakfast they walked off to school hand in hand. Everyone was staring at them while others were pointing and whispering but Kendall and James ignored it not wanting to hear the rumors that will spread later.

"I knew he was gay in the first place"Jett said with a smirk on his face

"Wow and you act like a 3 year old"Kendall said not wanting to argue with Jett

"So James do you want to tell us why you moved here from Los Angeles?"he asked James

"I don't want to talk about it"James said trying not to get mad


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

James P.O.V

That dumbass thinks he knows what I've been through besides who gave him information about me.

"James"I heard a voice call to me it was Logan

"Yeah?"I asked

"It was Lucy that gave Jett the information about you"he replied with

"Who's Lucy?"I said confused

"She used to date Jett"Logan said sheepishly

"Oh well that doesn't matter"I said very maturely

When we ended our conversation I decided to go to Kendall's house to get my mind off everything.

"Kenny?"I said calling his name

"Kendall is at football practice"I heard a female voice answer

I turned around to see a little girl that might've been his sister

"Hi, I'm Katie Kendall's sister"she said her name

"Nice to meet you"I said

She looked away blushing

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable"I said politely

"No it's ok it's just that you're very nice"she replied

"Everyone says that"I chuckled

"You're perfect for my brother"she said

"I'll see you later I'm going to see Kendall practice for his football game"I said walking out the door

As I got there I saw Jett kissing Kendall to my shock I just there paralyzed. Kenny might have saw me because he just came running over here

"Jamie its not what you think he just pushed me against the wall and started making out with me"he said

I wish I could believe him but since I've been hurt so many times I just couldn't

Kendall P.O.V

I hope he takes me seriously because I don't want to lose him. Then all of a sudden I felt a sting on my cheek which hurt like a bitch.

"The reason why I left Los Angeles is because I thought no one was going to treat me badly here but when I saw you it felt like there was nothing to worry about I just guess I was wrong about that"James said tears running down his beautiful face

"I'm sorry"I said

"I don't need your pity"he spat at me

After he said that he ran all the way home until I couldn't see him anymore. I'm such an idiot for believing in Jett when he said he wanted to talk to me now I need is James to gain my trust again.

*Next day at school*

"Where's Jamie?"I asked myself

"He texted me saying he won't be in school today"Carlos said

"Damn it"I said really wanting to apologize to him face to face

"Watch your language " warned me

"Sorry"I said

The whole school day went by like a blur next thing I wanted was to see Jamie. I walked to his house and knocked on the door

"Hello is James here?"I asked

"He wouldn't come out of his room all day"she said

I ran upstairs to see his door slightly opened and went to see if he was all right

James P.O.V

I hope he's happy with himself putting that cold razor against my skin.

"What are you doing?"I heard a voice that belonged to Kendall

"Since when do you fucking care?"I said letting all my emotions out

"I do care and I want tell you how really sorry I am even though I didn't kiss him first and I don't want to lose you please believe me"Kenny replied while crying

"I'm sorry to for not believing you in the first place"I said while giving him a hug


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Lucy P.O.V

I need to apologize to this James dude for giving his information out to Jett as soon as I get to English I see him talking to Kendall, Logan, and Carlos

"James"I said

"Yes?"he asked

"I'm really sorry for what I did"I replied wanting him to accept the apology that I gave him

"It doesn't really matter besides what's the point of bickering at you"he said

"Thanks"I said giving him a hug

After that I went to my desk happy that I got that off my chest.

"Why did you give that loser a hug?"I heard Jett say

"Because I wasn't thinking right when I gave his info to you"I replied calmly

"There's no need for you to talk to him"he spat

"I can talk to whoever I want"I said rolling my eyes

Then all of a sudden I saw his hand raise up. I closed my eyes but I was supposed to feel it but I didn't

"Don't you dare raise a hand on a woman especially if you're a guy"Carlos said talking to Jett who was on the ground. With all the commotion going on we didn't see our teacher walk in

"What's going on in here?"he asked

"Jett was trying to hurt Lucy"Logan said with his innocent voice

"Jett you're expelled for almost abusing a woman and Carlos to the principal's office" said with a stern voice. Looking back to the front of the classroom I saw an angry Jett heading to the principal's office well at least I won't see him anytime soon. I felt bad for Carlos because he had his head down low

"On second thought you won't have to go to the office"the English teacher said

Carlos was so happy he ran back to his seat

Logan P.O.V

I'm so happy that Carlos didn't have to get detention. Anyways I hope James is ok being here for the rest of the school year because he moved to different states for a personal reason and I can tell he hates doing that.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

James P.O.V

Carlos, Logan, Kendall and I are walking home from school today

"Want to come to my house?"I asked all three of them

"I don't see why not"Logan said

"Yeah I hope you have corn dogs"Carlos said

"Sorry Litos but I'm allergic to corn dogs"I said trying not to get disgusted

"Oh sorry if I brought that up"Carlos said apologetically

"It's ok I know you didn't mean to"I said with a chuckle

When I got to my house everything was kind of quiet so I talked to my mom for a few seconds while the others went upstairs to go to my room

"Mom I'm home"I said

"Sweetheart get your things packed because we're moving to Florida"she said sternly

"Why we can't stay here in Minnesota?"I asked

"Because we have to and we leave tomorrow morning"my mom said giving me a kiss on the forehead

I rolled my eyes not wanting to move again

"Ugh I just told myself I wouldn't get too attached to anyone and guess what I did

Kendall P.O.V

"What's wrong Jamie?"I asked

"Mom is making us move again"he said bawling with a whole bunch tears running down his beautiful face

"You can stay here with me"Logan said trying to be helpful

"I'll miss you if you leave"Litos said putting his head down

"I wish I could but I can't it's always the same thing we always leave a few weeks after I make friends"Jamie said depressingly

P.O.V

It breaks my heart to see James crying in front of his friends and boyfriend that he has to move. I'll just let my agent know that we won't be moving to Florida after all

"Hello Sharon this is Brooke Diamond..."I talked on the phone for a couple of minutes and when I was done talking I was thinking of surprising James after school

Logan P.O.V

"I hope your mom changes her mind soon"I said

"Yeah I'm tired can we stay here?"Carlos asked

"Sure"James said while he yawned after that we fell asleep

James P.O.V

I was waiting for my mom to wake me up but I guess she had something to do so I'm going to take a shower. After I had put on my clothes for school I felt a pair of hands covering my eyes

"Kenny I know it's you"I smirked

"How did you know it was me?"he pouted

"Because your the only person that does it"I chuckled

"True"he said smiling

As I pecked him on the lips all four of us went off to school


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

Carlos P.O.V

I'm sad that James has to move to Florida it won't be the same without him here. I know it sounds kind of clingy but it's true so James wanted us to come to his house again because he was kind of nervous

"Mother where are you?"he asked

"I'm in the kitchen and I have something to tell you" answered

"What is it?"he said getting nervous

"We're not moving to Florida"she said all happily

"Yes we're not moving I'm really happy"James said while jumping up and down

"James"I called

"Yeah?"he said

"I want to jump on your trampoline"I said excitedly

"Go right ahead"saying with a smirk on his f e

James P.O.V

I'm really glad that mom told us we weren't moving at all to Florida. Now I have a big smile on my face

"You changed your mind about moving to Florida?"I asked mom

"I saw how upset you were about moving all the time and I'm sorry for not letting you have real friends"she said giving me a hug

"It's ok mom oh yeah and tonight were going to a party but there's no alcohol or drugs"I said wanting to explain to her before she started up on me

"Ok"she agreed

As I walked upstairs I could see Kendall with a goofy grin smacked on his face. I walked up to him and gave hums hug from behind

"What's up with the smile Kenny"I asked

"Just relieved that you didn't have to go"he replied

"Yeah it was going to feel awkward without you"Logan added

"By the way where's Carlitos?"Kendall asked

"He's outside jumping on my trampoline"I tried not to chuckle

"I need to work on my back flip"Logan added

Well all three of us went outside to work on our tumbling.

"I think we should get ready for the party"Logan said

"It's 7:00 and the party starts 8:00"Carlitos added

"Let's hurry"I said

All four of us took a really quick shower. We got ready and headed over there staying until late at night which was tiring but we managed to make it home before my mom came back from work.

Kendall P.O.V

That party was fun and I'm surprised that James mother agreed to stay here in Minnesota because he told me that no one says no to her. We ywatched movies for a little bit and passed out

"Kenny wake up"I heard James calling me

"*yawns*yeah?"I asked

"Let's go to the movies when Carlos and Logan wake up"He chirped

"Ok"I said

"Logie,Carlitos"I said waking them up

"Are we really going to the movies?"Carlos asked

"Yep"Logan answered

As soon as we arrived to the movie theatre we were deciding on which movie to see because Kendall and I wanted to see Lincoln and Logan and Carlos wanted to see Jdango. We agreed on buying four tickets for the two different movies. There was no one inside the movies to see Lincoln. James started to cuddle with me but we soon started to make out. A few minutes later we found the movie already over so we walked out finding Logan and Carlos waiting for us.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

Carlos P.O.V

When we saw Kendall and James hair all over the place which was kind of funny but I didn't laugh because me and Logan did the same thing basically

"How was the movie?"I asked

"Pretty good actually"James replied

"Where do you want to eat dinner?"Logan asked

"At Johnny Rockets"Kendall replied

We all ate and after that we walked back to our houses but Logan came to mines and James went back to Kendall

Kendall P.O.V

The movie was great until someone had to make out with me but I'm still glad nobody was in the movie with us

"Jamie, you know we should make out again your lips are so sweet"I said

"Yours to baby"he said with a smile

"Prom is coming up in 2 days what are we going to do?"I asked

"We should go"James said squealing with delight

"Ok how about movies and popcorn sound for prom night?"I asked with a raised eyebrow

"Sounds perfect"he said pecking my lips

James P.O.V

Sweet we don't have to go anywhere and I'm going to tell Carlos and Logan. Later that night I told them they were begging me to tell Kendall to go to the actual prom that's held at the school

"Jamie I'm going home so my mom won't start complaining"Kendall said chuckling

"Ok I'll meet you tomorrow at school"I said giving him a hug

"Later"he said as he gave me his smirk

After school I told Kendall that I wanted to go to the actual prom he finally gave in

"You're such a brat"Kendall said fake pouting

"I know you love me"I said pecking his cheek

"I know"he said crashing his lips into mine

*2 days later*

I was so excited for prom since this is my first. I started getting ready as soon as was done I put on a white v-neck, black skinny jeans, black leather jacket, and black converse

"James, Kendall is here"my mom said from downstairs

"Coming"I said

As I came downstairs Kendall's jaw dropped

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies"I smirked

"You're just very beautiful this evening"he said looking me up and down

"You don't look half bad yourself"I started to chuckle

He was wearing dark gray skinny jeans, black v-neck, dark shiny gray coat, and dark gray converse. Anyways as we walked through the doors hand in hand Logan and Carlos came and we talked for a little bit until Lucy came up

"Hey what's up"she said with a smile

"Nothing much just chilling"I responded

"Mind if I join you?"Lucy asked with pleading eyes

"Not at all"Logan said

She squealed with delight and we started talking about random shit. We heard music playing and saw people dancing we just sit while watching them dance

"I'm going to the restroom"I said

They just nodded as I walked in there when I washed my hands I saw Jett in the corner of my eye

"Well well well the gay fag decided to show up"he said with dark eyes

"Look I don't want to cause trouble"I answered

As soon as I said that he knocked me out

Kendall P.O.V

What's taking James so long I haven't been worried this much so I went into the bathroom seeing Jett looking at me with a smirk

"What did you do?"I asked while I was yelling

"Well I hope your boyfriend doesn't get in the way of our relationship"he spat on James

I got pissed off at that so I punched him until he was knocked out cold

"Jamie wake up please for me"I said while shedding salty tears that stung my eyes

"What happened?"Logan asked

"I think Jett knocked him out"Carlos added

Lucy called the ambulance to get James to the hospital and the police to take Jett away for good. I sat in the waiting room for James to wake up I was to deep in my thoughts until i herd a voice snap me out of it

"Sorry Kendall if I scared you" said apologizing

"It's alright"I said

"You really do care about James do you?"she asked me

"A lot"I responded

We talked until the doctor came up

"Is James ok?"I asked with a worried voice

"He's alright just a few cuts and bruises"he added

"Can we see him?" asked

"Of course"the doctor replied politely

He lead us into room 2J and I saw James sitting up reading some magazines

"James"I said excitedly

"Kenny"he said while coughing

"I'm sorry for what happened to you"I said trying not to cry

"It wasn't your fault"James said

I'm glad you're ok" said while giving him a hug

James P.O.V

I felt really bad for Kendall and I wanted to tell him to don't blame himself

"M-Mom c-can I talk to Kendall a-alone p-please?"I said very uneasy

"Sure"I'll be in the cafeteria she said while giving me a kiss on the forehead

After she walked out I turned to Kendall

"Kenny don't blame yourself for this"I said sternly

"I know it's just I didn't want to lose you"he said calmly while planting a kiss on my lips

Then the doctor came in and said I would go home tomorrow

*Next day"

I saw Kendall asleep on the chair I wanted to take a shower so I successfully not waking him up which was a good thing. I got out wearing a blue plaid shirt, jeans, and vanz

"Morning Kenny ready to go home"I said with a big smile

"Yep"he replied

We walked to Kendall's car and he opened the door for me when he got to the driver's seat he told me something unexpectedly

"I've got a surprise for you when we get back to my house"Kendall said with a smirk

"Can you tell me what it is?"I said with an innocent smile

"I can't"he said chuckling

"You're mean"I faked pouted

Kendall laughed at me the whole ride home and finally we made it I walked in confused due to the lights that were off and as I turned it on I heard

"Surprise"everyone shouted

"I told you it was a surprise Jamie"Kendall said

I grabbed a piece of cake and asked if it smelled good

"Doesn't the cake smell good?"I asked while hiding my smirk

As he was bending I chucked the cake onto his face I laughed so hard that I went somewhere around the house to hide

"I'll find you Jamie"he huffed while wiping his face

"Catch me if you can"I said sticking my tongue out trying to find a place to hide


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

Carlos P.O.V

I saw Kendall run up to me

"*laughs*I saw what James do to you"I said laughing so hard

"Oh shut up"he said slapping my head

"Well still funny"I said

"Whatever do you know where he went"he asked

"Nope"I said shaking my head

He rolled his eyes and went to look for James which I knew he went into the woods wanting to take pictures of anything he saw

"Logan"I called the raven-haired genius over to me

"Yeah?"he asked

"Tell Kendall he's in the woods next to the pond"I replied

"Sure"he said running to Kendall

Logan P.O.V

"Kendall, James is in the woods well taking some pictures of nature I guess"I said nervously

He agreed with me and went to find James

"Logie?"I heard Katie call me

"James is alright there's no need to worry"I said

"I hope you're right"she said with a worried look

Kendall P.O.V

I'm not really mad at James for doing that I could've sworn I saw Katie take a picture of me. I ran into the woods looking for him until I saw him resting his feet in the lake. I suddenly had an idea so I ran to him and let's just say I wasn't very quiet

"Kendall I know it's you"he said chuckling

"You're so unfair"I pouted

"Life is unfair sweetheart"he said winking at me

"Why don't we go back to the party and have a swim in the pool"I said with a goofy grin on my face

"Sounds great to me"James said chuckling

We walked back running inside the house putting on some swim trunks I was mesmerized on how James six-pack was

"I know I'm hot but let's go outside"he said smirking

"*blushes*I wasn't staring"I said to myself

James P.O.V

I saw Kendall blushing beat red almost like a tomato

"Hey Katie"I said to the brunette haired girl

"James I missed you so much"she said giving me a hug

"I missed you to"I said

"So how are you?"Katie said biting her lip

"I'm doing good thanks for asking"I said with a smile

"I'm so tired"she yawned going inside the house

I kissed her forehead and said good night to her after that I jumped in the pool.

"Jamie"I heard Kendall call me

"Cool you have a slide"I said going on top of the slide

I saw Logan and Carlos getting all excited leaving the house my guess is that they had some important business to do I chuckled but I didn't want to keep myself waiting so I slid down the long slide. It was fun Kendall and I started repeating it until everyone else went home because it was starting to get dark

"Boys I'm going inside to get some shut eye" said

"Ok"Kendall replied

"Maybe we should head inside to"I agreed

"Alrightie"he said

I texted my mom saying I'm spending the night at Kendall's house she let me which was good.

"Yes I can stay over"I yelled whispered

"Let's take a shower"Kendall said leading me up into his room

He took a shower while I took a bath and don't worry the bathtub had curtains. When we were done I saw Kendall putting on a movie wearing his boxers and white v-neck. It was kind of warm in the house so I just put on pajama pants that Kendall gave me

"What are we watching?"I asked

"We are going to watch Texas Chainsaw"he said smirking

"I watched that movie plenty of times it doesn't scare me"I said with a straight face

"Sure you don't"Kendall said not believing me

We watched it until we both fell asleep it was the best night ever but not the greatest week though an I'm very lucky that I found someone that loves me for who I am. One of these days I'm going to thank Kendall for making my life a whole lot brighter.


End file.
